Digital resources include content products and services that are generated, produced, managed, transmitted, operated and consumed using digital technology such as digital media, computer software, e-service, and protection provisions for apparatus using rights.
Conventionally, digital resources are protected and authorized by a digital rights management (DRM) technology. Based on the DRM technology, a digital resource authorization center is first established, and encoded compressed digital resources can be encrypted for protection with application of a secret key. A header of the encrypted digital resources stores an identification of the secret key and a universal resource locator (URL) of the digital resource authorization center. When a user requests the digital resources, the digital resource center performs authorization through the identification of the secret key and the URL information stored in the header. After authorization, the user can decrypt and play the digital resources with the secret key issued by the digital resource authorization center.
When the secret key is obtained by an unauthorized user during the delivery, the unauthorized user can decrypt the digital resources for unauthorized use.